Faces Without Names
by Silent-But-Deadly666
Summary: OOC,OC,AU-ish. 17-year-old Kaimiko Yukiko, moves into her older sister, Riza Hawkeye's house after being disowned by her father. Sounds cool, huh? Too bad that she already made her first enemy on the first-day of school...


**READ THE FOLLOWING WARNINGS CAREFULLY BEFORE READING!**

**This story is not for the light-hearted.**

**This story is not for the squeamish.**

**This story is not for the easily-grossed out or easily-scared.**

**Rated T for: graphic violence,detailed gruesome deaths,suicidal tendencies,bad-ass action,and swearing.**

**To whom this may concern: this is the tragic story of a 17-year old, pale-faced girl with long midnight-blue hair, whom's eyes shined with deadly beauty of the darkness that our world has become... I suggest you turn back before you even begin to read this tale of twisted events. **

**Continue reading at your own expense...if you dare...**

**A/N:**

**Characters:OOC,OC(2 of my own characters are in this, they're based off me and my friend; me: Kaimiko(person-telling the story in the beginning) friend Karcea: Kuroshiro(cousin of Kaimiko)**

**Rating may change due to...non-con**

* * *

><p>I woke to the sound of frantic knocking on the door to the house. <em>Ugh...who in the hell is knocking on the door at... <em>I glanced at my clock that lay waiting on my bed-side table, it read: 8:05am. My eyes widened in disbelief, _It was suppose to wake me up at 7! _Without falling over all the boxes in my room, I managed to get to the door. Without thinking, I threw the door open and dashed down the elegant, slippery white staircase, towards the door. Once I reached the door, I realized a little too late that I was still in my pj's. Silently, I pulled out my polished silver army-Swiss knife from under my night-gown and I looked at my reflection in it. My midnight-blue hair was a mess and my obsidian eyes looked dull and tired. I had a faded black night-gown on that flowed grace-fully on the floor around my small feet. I sighed and flicked the knife open so that I could protect myself if needed.

"Who's there?" I asked cautiously as I opened the door. When the door was open wide enough that I could see who was here, I saw a boy who looked about Riza's age 19, he had shiny black hair and dark eyes like me. I still regarded him with a cold glare.

He chuckled as he looked down at me, "You must be the fire maiden, no?" He grinned bravely and stared at me with such courage that I had to stop myself from attacking him.

"Who the hell are you!" I yelled. I was pretty pissed that he dared to call me 'fire maiden' only my mother had been allowed to call me that.

"Roy Mustang. Your sister's boyfriend." I glared at him and tackled him without hesitation.

As I landed on top of him, I placed my blade against his throat and leaned toward his left ear, "If you so much as hurt her or make her cry, I'll be sure to pay you a little visit!" I hissed into his ear angrily.

It wasn't that I hated him, it was because I hated my father for making me into his punch bag. If there was one lesson I learned from him it was that: Trust no one, Men are all pigs and all they want is girls' purity and to make us feel insecure. The last thing I learned from him was that all men were...

I got up off him as he walked unaffected by my threat, inside the big black house like he owned the place. He shut the door behind him and I turned around as I heard a leaf crunch from someone stepping on it. I fell to the ground before I was able to turn completely around.

"Whoa! Mustang snagged himself another sexy girl!"

**Perverts!**

I stood up slowly as I noticed a group of boy's started to form a huge circle around me.

"I wonder if she's a virgin."

"No way, she's way to fine to be a virgin, just look at her tits and curves!"

I felt myself start to faint as the circle moved closer and closer to me, "stop..." my voice sounded emotionless.

"After we have fun with you, we'll stop doll-face."

"Yeah! What he said!"

"Don't move, it'll be over soon."

I screamed as I felt the world crash around me and I fainted.

* * *

><p>P.O.V Edward Elric<p>

I looked around for Mustang everywhere, he wasn't at any of the places I checked so far.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard a girl scream, I turned in the direction of the scream and ran as fast as I could while being kept from going at my normal full speed by the heaviness of my auto-mail arm and leg.

As soon as I saw the members of _Homunculi, _I ran past the limit that my auto-mail could take, and was dashing into the circle as fast as I could.

"Move!" I yelled as I got to the center of the circle where a girl with beautiful dark blue hair was curled out and apparently she fainted. I clapped my hands to transmute a wall that separated the gang members from us.

"Shit..." I looked down at the girl again and sighed as I picked her up bridal-style, her long messy hair brushed against my face. _Smells like blueberries... _I blushed as I looked down at her while I rushed into the house that oddly looked familiar...

"Edward?" Mustang looked at me confused. I laughed uneasily, as I held unknowingly, his girlfriend's little sister in my arms.

"Heh...funny story..." I began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: err... Homunculi is a gang that contains all the Homunculi in it and also all the chimera's. Alchemist is the other gang that has all the alchemist's in them. R&R!**


End file.
